


A whole bunch of Sterek

by QueerLesbianJesus



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-02-17 08:59:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2304080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueerLesbianJesus/pseuds/QueerLesbianJesus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once upon a time a friend of mine dared me to post all of my short fanfics online.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this one for a friend, because she likes Werewolf!Stiles going into heat and really short, cute fics

Derek knows Stiles is going into heat before anyone else does, but it's easy enough for everyone else to work it out.

First it's Stiles' smell. It changes from peanuts, chocolate, and teenage boy (that's a smell) to something strange and indescribable, and arousal-which came under teenage boy.

Then there's the way Derek acts.  
Derek is around Stiles a lot more -whenever he can be- and touches him often enough for the others to notice.

Whenever Stiles is around, Derek acts differently, and does small things to be nicer to Stiles, saves him the last piece of pie, makes sure he has a space on the sofa next to him during pack meetings, stands closer to him than anyone else, and brushes against him when he thinks no one will notice.

They do notice, of course, because c'mon, they aren't completely oblivious (except for Scott, who only found out after Lydia pointed it out) so no one is surprised when Derek and Stiles disappear for a few days and when they come back Stiles is normal again and they smell like each other and they're holding hands and- holy shit, are those hickeys?


	2. Their first time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles makes sure to remember his first time with Derek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this one is also pretty short (I'm really sorry!) but I promise to start making them longer now :)

Stiles and Derek's first time is a day later than expected because  _someone_ gets too drunk on his eighteenth birthday, and Stiles wants to remember everything. He doesn't want a single detail to go by unnoticed. 

So, the next day, after eating the most greasy bacon burger ever (aka the best hangover cure ever) they finally have sex. And Stiles remembers every single detail.

Derek's teeth on his neck, the way Derek touched him, ran his hands over his back and thighs and everywhere, and when Derek made sure he was okay before thrusting into him, slowly, before picking up the pace at Stiles' begging, and he especially remembers the unmanly shriek Scott had made when he'd walked in after they'd started to clean up.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I haven't updated in so long, and I've barely started....Sorry, guys! I understand that I'm a terrible person xD  
> Okay, so...technically, there's only mention of Stiles/Derek in this because....Well, I just thought the idea of this was hilarious. It's longer than the last two, and it doesn't even involve porn.  
> Hope you enjoy.

"Hey, comrade." Stiles hears behind him. He looks around, it's a busy street, people going in and out of shops, parents chasing after their kids, the usual market day. So Stiles keeps looking around, figuring the voice wasn't directed at him.

Until someone taps him on the shoulder.

"You want a broken table?" When Stiles turns, the man standing in front of him is holding a small wooden table, a hole right in the middle of it, and scratches all the way down the legs. 

His first thought is to ask why the heck he'd like a broken table. His second thought is...this guy is really trying to sell this? 

"Uh, not really? But thanks." 

"C'mon, it's what all the cool kids are buying." What? Why would any kids be buying broken tables? 

"I'm fine, I have plenty of tables." 

"But are they broken?" Why on earth would Stiles keep a broken table? Oh, that's right. He wouldn't. 

"Not really? When our last table broke my Dads Deputy helped fix it." 

"But this...This is intentional."

"Um...I don't want any broken tables." Stiles is pretty sure no one would.

"Everyone does." No, Stiles thinks, no one want a broken table, dude.

"I don't." It's blunt. Maybe he'll get it and leave Stiles alone.

"But, how can you not want one?" How can you?

"How can you?"

"They're beautiful."

"I'm sure they are, but I'm okay with the beautiful tables I already have." Please, Jesus Christ, leave me alone.

"Please," the man says, "give this table a home."

"I'm sure someone else would love this table."

"Look at this table," The man thrusts the table into Stiles' face, "He's scared and he needs a home." Okay, this man is officially crazy.

"Okay, how about you give him one by asking someone who actually wants a table?" Stiles hopes that his impatience is showing.

"I can see it in your eyes. You want this table."

"I really, really don't."

"Your girlfriend will like it. Buy it for her, as a gift."

"It's, uh, boyfriend, actually. And the only thing he likes about tables is bending me over 'em and...well, trust me when I say you don't want us to have this poor, innocent table."

"Please," the man is pleading now, "I have a wife and kids. Only $26.99."

"Dude, I don't want it."

"You do, though."

"No."

"I won't stop. Until you make a purchase. $25.36."

"I don't want your damn table."

"$15, even."

"No!"

"$10. Final offer."

"Why do you want me to buy this table so much?"

"It is my pride as a salesman!"

"Listen. I don't want the table. But I will pay you the price of it if you will just leave me the heck alone."

The man smirks in victory. "Sure. That's fine."

"Just, here." Stiles hands the man a couple notes, and turns away from the man.

Behind him, as he's walking away, he hears, "Ah. Another successful sale."


End file.
